Hetassassin
by The Confederacy
Summary: Kei looked across the room, meeting Francis' gaze. He flinched at the hostility and betrayel he found, but refused to look away."I'm leaving,"He declared."I'm joining the Revolution." Immediately the room was filled with cries of disbelief and outrage. Everyone rushed forward, demanding reasons for his betrayal. Everyone, except Francis.


**Hey! My newest story! I know, I know, I really need to finish the others... I'll get to that! This is a trial story I came up with! Also, for those of you that are thinking it, no it's not Hetalia/Assassin's Creed. Sorry. Now, my OC, the Confederacy XD, will do the honors.**

**Confederacy:proudtigerprincess doesn't own Hetalia or it's characters. She barely owns shit.**

**PT(me):Hey! Be nice! Don't make me call America!**

**America:Someone call the hero! Oh, hey bro!**

**Confederacy:Don't call me bro!**

**PT:Before anything happens, I'm going to start the story!**

* * *

Kei walked down the street, ignoring the looks and giggles he got from girls walking past. As always, he didn't understand why they found him interesting. Kei found his looks completely average. His hair was a dark brown, almost black, and he never seem to get it to lay flat on his head, unless it was wet. His eyes were almond shaped and were, to him, a boring hazel color. He was also, to his despair, rather short, standing only five feet tall.

Even so, he was rather strong and even had multiple trophies from karate tournaments, something he'd practiced since he lived in Japan. Thanks to that, he was quite a bit stronger than he looked. Because of his height and soft facial features, he looked 16, but he was actually 19. He was wearing his usual outfit, a red t-shirt covered by a black and white jacket, faded, blue jeans and white sneakers. Kei sighed at the ground and frowned. However, because he wasn't watching where he was going, he soon found himself on the ground and being towered over by three other boys.

"Hey! Watch it, kid."The front one, seemingly the leader, growled.

"Oh, gomen'nasai! I wasn't watching where I was going!"Kei stood up and bowed in apology.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"The leader asked, sneering.

"Nani?"Kei look up at the man, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"I said, what are you going to do about it?"The two other men behind him, dubbed the lackeys by Kei, began to smirk.

"I-I don't know what you mean."Kei said, standing straight.

"I think this scum need to learn a lesson,"The man turned to his lackeys."Whaddya think, boys?"

Kei gulped as the lackeys cheered their agreement. The leader lunged forwards, grabbing for Kei, but missed as he turned to run down a nearby by alley. The lackey on the left grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the ground. Kei thrust his elbow back, driving it into the mans ribs, making him drop Kei to the ground. Kei jumped up and took off down the alley, the men yelling and chasing after him. He ran as fast as he could, skidding around corners and jumping over boxes, until he froze, face to face with a shining metal fence.

He backed up and turned around to see the three men blocking the exit. When they saw the fence, the smirked evilly and started walking towards him. Kei looked around frantically and noticed a couple boxes stacked nest to the fence. He grinned before running towards the boxes and vaulting off them, landing gracefully on the fence. He laughed at the boys dumbstruck faces and flipped backwards, landing perfectly on his feet.

Giving a cheery wave, Kei walked down the alley, heading back to the street. He had planned on going home, but when he passed a smaller alley that branched off from the one he was in, he heard a couple voices. He stopped and retraced his steps to find two boys, about his age. The first one, who was talking quickly and gesturing wildly, was the shorter of the two and much happier, if his close eyed smile was anything to go by. His hair was a brown, almost auburn, color and fairly neat besides a stray curl on the left side of his head. His frail frame and soft features together gave him an almost effeminate air.

The other boy was a few inches taller and silently scowled as the smaller one talked. His hair was a bit darker, clearly brown, and his eyes were actually open, showing and interesting amber-green color. Like the other boy, there was a stray curl, on the right instead of left, that ruined his otherwise neat hairdo. He was just as skinny as the smaller boy, but just barely had more muscles. Both boys had lightly tanned skin and, judging by their accents, were distinctly Italian. Kei was extremely interested for some reason and was just as glad they didn't notice him.

"Ve, did you see that, fratello? It was awesome!"The smaller man exclaimed and lifted his arms into the air as he described Kei's stunt.

"Si, si, goddammit! I saw it to,"The taller one nearly yelled."I was right fucking by you!"

Kei covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. He could already tell that these two were sibling. Even though the taller one seemed annoyed, you could just barely hear the affection in his voice. The smaller man was obviously not afraid of him, as he kept talking and even went so far as to start hanging on him. Watching the two made him think of his older brother, Kiku Honda. Kiku was a few inches taller than him and had neat, black hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes, that some people said were emotion-less, and they were quite close, despite the fact that Kiku was three years older than him.

Kei also had another older brother, Wang Yao, who was six years older than him, but they weren't very close. In fact, the only time he ever really saw him was during the holidays. Otherwise, he seemed to be too busy with work. He didn't even come to Kei or Kiku's birthdays. Kei sighed, but immediately regretted it when the two boys looked up and saw him. The taller one scowled, more than he already was, and glared at him, while the smaller one's eyes widened in wonder and he ran up to Kei, grabbing his hand.

"Oh, wow! It's you,ve,"He said excitedly, pulling him over."We saw what you did! Ve, it was amazing!"

"O-oh. Arigato."Kei thanked him, blushing.

"My name's Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas! What's you name, ve?"The boy, Feliciano, asked, eyes once again closed.

Kei went to answer, but was interrupted when the other boy grabbed Feliciano and pulled him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, eh,"He asked angrily."We don't even know the bastard!"

"Ve, don't worry, fratello! He's nice, I'm sure,"Feliciano turned back to Kei."This is mi fratello, Lovino!"

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. My name's Kei. Kei Honda."Kei bowed after his introduction.

Feliciano giggled and pulled Lovino a few feet away. They talked for a few minutes, Feliciano occasionally gesturing towards Kei and Lovino swearing loudly in what sounded like a mix of English and Italian. Eventually Lovino sighed and Feliciano cheered, going back to Kei and grabbing his hand. Without a word of explanation he began pulling Kei quickly behind him, Lovino trailing reluctantly behind. Kei tried to ask were they were going, but every time Feliciano answered with a giggle and told him it was a secret. Eventually Lovino got fed up and told Kei if he didn't shut up he'd castrate him with a spoon.

Kei stopped talking then and just listened as Feliciano talked pointlessly about pasta. Finally, as the sun was just starting to set and after many breaks at ice cream stands and a Italian restaurant, Feliciano stopped and announced that they had reached their destination. Kei looked up to find him self in front of a large, abandoned looking warehouse. The walls were gray and the only opening not boarded up was the front door. Kei swallowed heavily as Feliciano pulled him into the building, Lovino still silently stewing behind him. The inside was just as bad as the outside, the only light coming from a nearly dead light bulb and the cracks of the boarded window.

"Ciao, everyone! We're back,"Feliciano called to the empty room."We brought a new recruit!"

"Fecliciano, if it's anozer girl you zought vas pretty, you're going to be in big trouble."A rough growled out of nowhere and Kei looked up to find a speaker.

"Non, capitano! It's a boy!"Feliciano swayed side to side as if he was listening to music.

"Alright. Come on zen."The voice sighed and Kei gaped as a door appeared in the wall.

Feliciano pulled Kei through the door and Kei wondered if the Italian was actually as weak as he looked. They went down a set of stairs before reaching an iron door. He took out a key and opened the door, causing Kei's mouth to drop open and his eyes to widen in shock. The room he was entering was filled with what could quite possible the most high tech things he had ever seen in his life. On one wall was a gigantic screen and across the wall from that were a bunch of computer moniters, all showing something different. The man sitting at the computers saw them and grinned widly, showing a set of straight teeth, before yelling out that they were there.

He stood up to reveal that he was much taller than any of the three and walked up to them. He had honey blonde hair, that was a bit mussed with a strange cowlick in the front. A bit of his bangs fell across his forehead, slightly obscuring bright sky blue eyes behind square glasses. On top of his head was a black cap with the letters U.S.A on the front in red white and blue and each of the dots were stars. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Yo! I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet ya!"Alfred grabbed Kei's hand and shook it roughly.

"K-kon'nichiwa. My name's Kei. Kei Honda."Kei replied, bowing when Alfred let go of his hand.

"Ya don't say? That's pretty funny,"Alfred laughed, but before Kei could ask what he meant a group of people walked in."Oh, hey! Here's the others! Introduce yourselves, guys!

"My name is Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt."Ludwig said, and Kei easily identified him as the voice that had spoken earlier.

Ludwig was a few inches taller than Feliciano, but much burlier. You could easily see he was much stronger. Like Alfred, he had blonde hair, but his was more of a sandy blond, that was slicked back. He also had blue eyes, but his were more like ice and had a stern expression. Kei was incredibly intimidated, until Feliciano ran forwards and jumped up, hugging and happily greeting him, making Ludwig's cheeks turn a light pink. Kei smiled and held back a chuckle as the next person walked up.

"Hola! My name's Antonio! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"Antonio greeted, hugging him.

Antonio was a bit taller than Lovino, who he quickly grabbed, much to Lovino's anger, but he wasn't quite as tall as Ludwig or Alfred. He wasn't as muscled as either of them, but had a much more lean figure. His hair was a lighter shade of brown than Lovino's and slightly curly. He had bright green eyes and seemed like a very happy person. Kei watched as he cooed over Lovino's bright red face before said boy promptly head butted him. Antonio covered his nose, which was surprisingly not broken, and told Lovino that was neither cute nor nice.

"It's nice to meet you, lad. My name's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."Like Alfred, Arthur shook Kei's hand, though much calmer.

Arthur was nearly a head shorter than Alfred, and had a very slim figure. Like Ludwig and Alfred, he had blond hair, though his was much messier and a paler blond. His eyes were green, like Antonio's, but where Antonio's were like an emerald, Arthur's were more of a forest green. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a green sweater vest and black slacks. On his feet were rather expensive looking shoes that Kei didn't know the name for. Kei wondered if he'd be very picky about certain things. To his surprise, Alfred rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Arthur, making the smaller man yell at him and blush, though he didn't make a move to push him away.

"Bonjour. My name is Francis Bonnefoy. It is a pleasure to meet someone as good looking as you."Francis said taking his hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

That, along with his compliment and good looks, made Kei blush heavily. He had shoulder length, golden blond hair that was slightly curly. His eyes were a deep blue, making Kei think of the ocean. He also had a slight beard, giving a bit of a rugged look to his otherwise smooth features. Francis chuckled and winked before letting go of Kei's hand. Kei blinked and looked away, his mouth dropping open when he saw the next person in the group.

"Why are you being so roud? I'm a bit busy..."Kiku trailed off when he caught sight of Kei.

"Kiku?! What are you doing here?!"Kei asked, eyes wide.

"Werr, this is my job."Kiku said, not looking at him.

"This is your job? What do you guys do anyways?"Kei asked, looking at everyone.

"Well, I guess you could call us assassins,"Alfred said, receiving a smack on the back of the head by Arthur."Ow! Artie, that hurt!

"First, my name is Arthur, not Artie. Second, you're the only one who calls us assassins."Arthur scowled down at Alfred, still being held in his arms.

"Assassination is only one zing ve do. Ve also gazer information and go on mission for zee government."Ludwig corrected, his arm now held captive by Feliciano.

"So, what do you guys do?"Kei asked, looking around.

"I'm a hacker! I get blueprints and hack into secret files and stuff!"Alfred cheered.

"I'm a spy and an assassin. I sneak into places to help figure out what the inside looks like."Arthur informed, calmly.

"I gazer information using my charms."Francis winked at Kei, making him blush again.

"I make sure everyone gets vere zere supposed to be and doesn't mess up during missions. I also occasionally go on missions myself."Ludwig struggled to get his arm away from Feliciano.

"Me and fratello are assassins, ve!"Feliciano said happily, whining when Ludwig managed to get his arm away.

"Si. We also cook."Lovino scowled at Antonio, who was still going on about how cute he was.

"I make sure nobody finds out about us!"Antonio said, also grinning happily, though his eyes were open.

"I am arso an assassin, along with getting suppries, rike weapons and such."Kiku said, reluctantly.

"Kiku here's the best! I've got all my awesome gear cause a him!"Alfred put Arthur down and wrapped an arm around Kiku's shoulders.

"Cool. So, why did Feliciano and Lovino bring me here?"Kei asked, looking at them confused.

"Me and fratello saw you fighting! Ve, it was amazing!"Feliciano told him.

"While we're walking about, we keep our eyes open for people who might be good for the job,"Alfred said."They saw you fighting and decided you'd be good."

"You want me to work here?"Kei asked, surprised.

"Oui. We only allow zee best."Francis explained.

"Of course, that's only if you want. We're not goign to force you to join the Company. That's the name."Arthur reassured him.

Kiku said the Kei'd think about it, to which he agreed. They bid the others goodbye before Kiku lead Kei out of the warehouse. As they drove home, there was a secret garage near the warehouse, Kei found his thoughts drifting back to the warehouse. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, he'd never been this shocked in his life. He'd just net these people, but he already had a feeling that if he agreed, it would be either the stupidest thing or the best thing he'd ever done. He closed his eyes, knowing that he had some time to think it over.

* * *

** Alright! Like I said, this story is basically a trial story. My first time planning something! So, review and tell me what you think! Also, if anyone has a good idea for a title for they story, I'd love to hear it! I'll update every 5 reviews! See ya!**


End file.
